My U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,461 issued May 26, 1981 for CHRISTMAS TREE TRIM CABINET discloses a Christmas tree ornament holder in the form of a transparent open-front frame with transparent sliding drawers contained on partial shelves; each drawer has a hand-grip opening in front, and a number of the drawers have "Styrofoam" forms inside shaped and sized fitting and holding lower portions of Christmas tree balls and the like. A sliding door secures the drawers in place.
Although ideal for storing and for displaying for sale Christmas tree ornaments, my patented invention is relatively expensive to make at the present time although newer, less costly transparent plastic may make it competitive in price in the future.